


Let me sink in your embrace

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Candles, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor is greedy, Crying During Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Connor is scared because a storm knocked their power out. He and Gavin have to manage the night without electricity...But after Gavin lit a few candles, they already know what's gonna happen... But it goes way different than usual...---A oneshot written for the following prompt: Making love by candlelight after a storm knocks the power out - Every touch and noise feeling amplified by dim warm light and the absence of the ambient hum of technology!
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Let me sink in your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This thing should have been 200 words long. But anyone who knows me, already knows that I can't keep it short...
> 
> Especially if it's with my OTP!  
> Especially if it's vanilla porn!
> 
> Whatever... I had much fun writing it and hope, you have fun reading it! ;)

"Have you checked the fuse box yet?" Connor's voice sounded shaky. He could only identify the outline of Gavin's face from the flickering light coming from the candle in his hand.

"Everything seems to be fine. I think the electricity may have been knocked out! No lights on at the neighbours either." Gavin's gaze drifted to the ceiling.

The storm had made the roof beams ache. Usually, Gavin wasn't afraid of a storm. They were common at this time of year and he had practically grown up with them. Connor, on the other hand, had never experienced a real storm and now sat on the couch in a fetal position. Gavin was amused.

"I think we'll have to manage without the electricity till tomorrow." He seemed to think.  
"Wait...", he said and stood up.

Connor was looking at him and observed. He had his night vision, but his excitement had made him unaware of it.

It didn't take long before Gavin seated next to him and pulled out his lighter. He grabbed five candles from the bucket on his lap, lit them one after another and placed them on the table. The room brightened noticeably.

"Better?", he asked Connor, who seemed quite anxious and then nodded.

"Yes." His voice still sounded uncertain, though.

"Hey, relax." Gavin's voice alone soothed Connor immensely. He placed an arm around him, and put a kiss on his temple.

"Shouldn't we take them in the other room?" His eyebrow arched, the corner of his mouth curved.  
"You're not thinking of reading a book now, are you?" He sounded soft, but also kinda cheeky. Gavin already had Connor wrapped around his finger.

Connor tilted his head. He didn't have to lean far to kiss Gavin. With slightly parted lips, Connor lured Gavin's tongue into his mouth, which he gladly reciprocated. Just the soft sucking sound as their tongues met and touched made Gavin's heart pound faster. Almost too expectant it hammered against his chest.

The couch creaked as Gavin stretched forward and pulled Connor into his embrace. As he continued to kiss him, he sensed Connor's breath. Gavin had never noticed that even his kisses were enough to make Connor's cooling kick in.

Gavin's nails made a scraping sound on Connor's jeans as his fingertips slipped across his thigh. Somehow everything seemed so loud... It was just a puff that Connor breathed, but in Gavin's ears, it sounded like a longing sigh that was literally craving for Gavin's touch.

"Come... we... we're going..." Gavin muttered into the kiss and lifted Connor up to carry him - still kissing - to the bedroom. Connor folded his arms around Gavin's neck and snuggled up against him.

Gently Gavin laid Connor down on the bed and it proved difficult to separate from him.  
"Wait..." he whispered, still clinging to his lips and Connor gave him a soft sigh.  
"Wait..." Gavin broke away from him and hurried into the living room to get some of the candles into the bedroom.

Connor had stripped off his jeans in the meantime and now crawled backwards to give Gavin some space. He embraced him, almost famished, and cupped his face to kiss him again. Gavin's hands gripped his jeans, which he quickly yanked off.

He couldn't remember the sheets beneath them ever rustled that much as Connor moved on them. Gavin's hand wandered over Connor's side, nestled at his shirt and failed to undo the buttons.

"Fuck it...", he hissed, before bending down and taking the first button of Connor's shirt between his teeth.

It didn't take him much effort to bite it off and spit it out. Connor's chest rose and fell beneath him. His voice was accompanied by a squeezed sigh. A soft crackling noise was audible, every time Gavin detached a button from his shirt and the thread snapped.

The last button only loosened with some force. The fabric ripped through Gavin's teeth.

His hand on Connor's skin stroked upwards, parted his shirt in the middle. Lips followed, always leaving soft kisses. Connor heard it before his skin could feel Gavin's tongue running across his ribcage. Gavin's hot breath left a trail of moisture on his skin. If Connor listened closely, he could hear a slight rattling sound in Gavin's breath.

The subdued light made Gavin perceive many things more attentively and the silence in the house seemed louder. Connor's trembling breath alone caused a pleasant sensation in Gavin's abdomen.

Even the hem on Connor's shorts emitted a sound as Gavin tugged at them while pulling them down.

Gavin released Connor's lips only briefly as he gripped his member and gently pushed his foreskin back. In the candlelight, Connor saw Gavin biting his lower lip and could feel Gavin's thumb sliding across his slit. Connor was already so wet that Gavin's touch couldn't only be seen but heard as well. Connor reached for Gavin's lips, devoured them hungrily as Gavin gave his hand some moves.

"Fuck me...", Connor whispered as Gavin let go of him, but his partner didn't even consider it for the moment. Instead, Gavin's lips wandered down on Connor, where he started licking his semi-hard cock, which twitched in response to his touch. Connor moaned and shivered as Gavin took him in his mouth and ran his tongue over him.

"Gavin... No..." he moaned and Gavin couldn't resist taking him in full length. Connor released a squeezed groan as Gavin pressed him with his tongue against his gums.

To Gavin's ears, it sounded like music as Connor moaned in a hoarse voice, only to sharply inhale his breath afterwards.

"Gavin... please..." he pleaded, and Gavin let go of him for a second.

"You're not going to shoot your load already, are you?" he teased and let him slide between his lips again. Connor's pelvis heaved greedily towards him.

Connor sighed with his mouth open, his breath going erratically. Up to that moment, Gavin had never been aware of Connor's Thirium Pump producing a thumping sound when he exerted himself. Gavin emitted a lustful moan and with a smacking sound, he let Connor go.

Gavin was busy pulling his T-shirt up over his head when he noticed Connor yanking down his shorts. Gavin was already hard, but Connor wouldn't miss the chance to indulge him with his tongue and caress him at least a little.

Connor didn't even hesitate to flick his tongue over Gavin's tip before taking him in his mouth and additionally working him with his hand. The pleasure of Connor sucking his cock had never sounded so good before. It swept over Gavin like a wave and sent a shiver down his spine. Gavin bit his lips while dropping his head back and struggled to hold on. But Connor released him shortly afterwards and leaned back again.

The mere sight - of what Gavin could perceive of Connor in the candlelight - made the blood in his groins boil.

Connor willingly pulled his legs up as Gavin bent over him and moved his hips towards him. Gavin kissed him again and slipped an arm under Connor's leg to ease things. Just for a brief moment he let go of Connor's lips, and then looked down trying to find his way in the darkness. With his hand, he helped himself to line up and with a pleading sound that elicited Connor's lips Gavin slipped deep into him.

"Fuck me, Gavin... Fuck me..." Connor gasped, struggling for air as Gavin sealed his lips once again.

The feeling of Connor's artificially generated pulse radiated through Gavin's body and was so intense that he had to hold back for a few moments.

Sex had never been so intense for either Gavin or Connor. Gavin literally dug himself into Connor over and over again. Accompanied by all the sweet sounds it made when Gavin's hip touched Connor's bottom. Skin on skin...

Almost electrifyingly they invaded Gavin's head, causing pleasant lightheadedness... Connor bit his hand while his other laid on Gavin's hip, his nails digging deep into Gavin's skin.

Still, Connor couldn't remain silent completely. A faint cry escaped him, which set Gavin's teeth on edge. He nearly felt his heart skipping a beat and he gave Connor a second to catch his breath. Gavin leaned over him, kissed Connor's ear, his cheek, his lips...

Only now Gavin noticed a salty flavour on his tongue. He kissed Connor's cheek and temple once more as he sensed it again. The next moment he found Connor's hands on his arms, his voice pulsing and sobbing. Until then he had no idea that Connor was capable of crying. It was too much! All the sounds, all the arousal, his passion and Gavin's tenderness had completely overwhelmed Connor.

"All is well... Shhhh..." Gavin whispered, hushing Connor while stroking softly through his hair. While looking in his eyes, Gavin saw that Connor's pupils widened. Connor almost devoured him with his gaze.

"Hold me, Gavin... Please..." His voice sounded throaty, almost suffocated.

Connor seemed so vulnerable and fragile in Gavin's hands. At the same time, it was exactly what attracted Gavin almost magically. In Gavin's hands, he fell to pieces... 

Slowly... timidly... bit by bit.

Gavin pulled him into an intimate embrace, just slightly rolled his hips and a soft gasp elicited from Connor as he kissed him.

"You're so good for me, Connor. So good..." Gavin whispered, followed by a whimpering sound coming from Connor's lips.

"I love you so much... so fucking much..." Gavin's tender words echoed in Connor's ears like a deep rumble, filled with infinite love and deep longing.

"Gavin," Connor sighed, his lips close to Gavin's ear.  
"Fill me up... please... deep inside..." Connor's voice literally scraped its way into Gavin's auditory system.

It sounded like a mixture of impatience and innocence at the same time, combined with his unsteady breath. For Gavin, it was the very moment his feelings relentlessly consumed him. It was enough to push half-heartedly against Connor to find his salvation deep inside him...

Gavin felt Connor's body tremble beneath him. His synthetic skin was flooded with a veritable shiver, exposing parts of his delicate white chassis. Gavin kissed his neck before he supported his hand on one side of Connor and reared up a little. He had not pulled back from Connor yet, but his hand glided down his body and his way led him straight between Connor's legs.

Gavin wrapped his hand around him, caressed Connor's dick softly but firm and looked down at his partner. He wanted to look at Connor's face when he came. Connor's gaze seemed clouded by the candlelight, he bit his lower lip and Gavin noticed him jerking around him. Pleasant shivers chased through Gavin's body.

"Come on... I know you can't hold it any longer." Gavin's voice lured him. Connor became woozy and the touch of Gavin's hand radiated down to the tip of his toes. Connor's lips became numb, but at the same time, they were flooded with a pleasant prickling sensation.

"Here you go, my darling..." Gavin asked him and felt Connor's grip on his arm tighten.

It almost sounded obscene the way Gavin worked him, but suddenly the pressure in Connor's thighs became unbearable. Connor longed for release, he closed his eyes and squeezed his eyelids shut. Once more Gavin quickened the pace and Connor suddenly climaxed.

"Good boy... you're such a good boy..." Gavin made sure Connor savoured his peak to the very last drop. Connor winced beneath him, sending another shiver down Gavin's spine and moaned throatily.

Only when Connor's excitement slowly subsided Gavin let go of him and leaned down towards him. Connor embraced him longingly, running his fingers across Gavin's jawline over his stubble before their mouths met again.

Gavin loved to remain connected for a while after their lovemaking, just looking at Connor and caressing him. Connor returned his affections lovingly.

"You think we should start reading a book now? I mean... I could use my night vision." Connor teased him.

Gavin knew too well, that he didn't mean it, but he gave him a slight grin.

"You're gonna destroy me..." Gavin whispered softly as he looked Connor in the eyes. Connor gave him an exhausted smile before reaching out to touch Gavin's nose with his own before kissing him anew.

A little later it started to rain... The raindrops, pattering in an irregular rhythm against their bedroom window, sent them into a deep sleep.


End file.
